Frayed at the Ends
by Mondler4EvEr
Summary: Glinda wants to get to know Elphaba. And she does, through two conversations. Light Gelphie. Read and Review!


**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is a new Gelphie based off the Kelly Clarkson song **_Beautiful Disaster. _**I found this song to truly relate to Elphaba. The story is told from Glinda's POV. I hope I got the characterization right somewhat. If not. I'll try harder on my next story. Enjoy! **

* * *

It's hard to comprehend someone as complex as her. She is so unpredictable and emotionless, that it's hard to know what she's thinking or if she's even feeling. But sometimes, when she has her nose buried in a book, I'd sneak a glance at her to see if I can discover something about her. And sometimes I think I do, but only sometimes.

So by her being so hard to understand, I wanted to _know_ her. I wanted to get to know Elphaba Thropp because I was certain that there was more underneath her unfortunate green skin.

Much more.

I didn't know how to start a conversation with her or when. She was always reading or studying. That's all she ever did. I wondered if she ever got bored with it. I don't see how someone can enjoy being cooped up in a room just reading. But I finally found my opportunity one night, when she finally closed her book. She grabbed her old, ratty nightgown off her desk chair and went into the bathroom to change. I took this time to change into my night clothes. Even though it was late I still wanted to talk to her. So when she returned from the bathroom, she sat on her bed and propped herself up on her two lumpy pillows and before she could even think about reaching for her book, I started to talk.

"Elphaba?" I began. She turned her head towards me and cocked one of her eyebrows.

"Yes?"

Now that I had her talking to me, I had no idea what to talk about. So I said anything.

"What do you think about love?" I asked. It was something.

"Love? Hmm…it's overrated." She answered simply and reached over to her nightstand table for her book.

"But you have to think that there is more to it." I said quickly.

She brought her hand back and replied, "What do you want me to say? That it's all candy and roses and skipping in pollen filled fields?" The sarcasm was evident in her voice. "Well it's not. Love is simply overrated."

I frowned at her comment but responded to it.

"Well maybe you feel that way because you've never experienced love." I shot at her.

She titled her head to the side as if thinking about what I said. "You're right, for the first time." She stated.

I looked at her confused. "What?"

"You see, Glinda, I've never experienced love and I will never experience it. Cause who in Oz would love me?"

"How can you say that, Elphaba? Love is out there for everyone. It's just out there waiting. Even for you." I retorted.

"And _who_ exactly is out there waiting for me to return their love, Glinda?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I don't know, but you would if you took your eyes away from those books every once and a while." I was getting frustrated with her.

"Well, I think that time shouldn't be wasted by looking or waiting for love. It's rather silly. Time should be used on learning new things."

"Elphaba there is more to life than studying!"

"And there is more to life than frilly pink dresses and makeup." Her face was deadpanned when she said that. I shook my head.

"You know, it was silly of me to think that this conversation would lead to some sort of friendship between us." I told her, upset.

"Yes, it was silly." She responded as she crawled underneath her rugged blanket.

I climbed into my bed also and was going to ignore her but I just had to say one more thing.

"You know what? You may not be looking for love or want it. But I know for sure that you want someone to someone to care about you. We all at least need that much in our lives. No matter how depressing they are."

I waited for some sarcastic or rude remark, but when nothing was said from my green roommate, I sighed. I wasn't sure if she didn't say anything because she didn't feel like arguing or because she knew that I was right.

* * *

Our days went on as normal. I didn't even attempt to make conversation with her after what happened the other night. I don't understand her and I don't think that I ever will. She makes everything so difficult with her opinions. But maybe…maybe I should try to talk to her again. Maybe this time I can break through her. I'll have something real to talk about. So a few nights later, I initiated another conversation.

"Elphaba?"

She looked up from her book and sighed.

"What do you want Glinda?" She asked, obviously annoyed.

"No need for an attitude, Elphaba. I just wanted to talk." I said.

She closed her book and sat it on her nightstand. "I let it slide last time because I thought you were bored, but now I'm just confused as to why you're so eager to make conversation with me."

"Uh…I…" I stuttered.

"Lost of words Glinda? How rare." She smirked.

I narrowed my eyes towards her. "Excuse me for finding you intriguing and worth of my companionship!"

"_You _find _me _worth your companionship?" Elphaba gave a very un-lady like laugh. She wasn't realizing that she was hurting my feelings.

"I don't understand why you must be a smart ass all of the time!" I yelled at her. She stopped laughing shocked at my words and tone. She couldn't have been more shocked than me. I usually don't talk to people in that way.

After a few moments of silence and shock, Elphaba finally spoke up. "I didn't think you had it in you. You know, to use such language. Interesting." She was quiet for a few moments and started again. "What would you like to talk about?"

"I don't know now." I whispered.

"Ok. Let's start with this: What is it about me that you find so interesting? And please don't say my skin color." She asked sitting up on her bed putting her legs behind her.

I wasn't expecting her to ask me to explain what was so interesting about her. But then again, it was Elphaba. To her, there was an explanation for everything.

"Well, you're interesting because…well you're _you._" I said.

"Because I'm _me_?"

"I mean, there's just this way about you that makes you mysterious and that makes me want to get to know you better, so I can break down that mysterious exterior and see who the real Elphaba Thropp is. I just don't believe that hard, fearless act that you put on. You go around everyday with people pointing and making cruel comments at you and you act like it doesn't faze you one bit." I explained to her and she shook her head.

"It _doesn't_ faze me." She shrugged.

"Oh yes it does, but you just don't want to admit it. You're afraid that if you show any sort of emotion to those idiots then they will see the real you and take advantage of it. I know that deep inside, Elphaba, you're hurt by everything that they do and say." I looked right her as I said that. I thought that I saw her break down her guard but I wasn't sure.

"I…I" She was now stuttering. Maybe I did get through to her.

"Now look at who's lost of words." I said.

She gulped at that comment. I've never seen her like this before. I thought that she would've said something smart but she didn't.

"I think you pay too much attention to me." She finally said.

"Well, I have to when you never really talk. That was the only way I could figure something about you." I said in a playful manner and I was surprised when she cracked a smile.

"You look really nice when you smile." I said softly. She looked down; I guess she wasn't used to such compliments.

"Tell me something else that you find interesting." She said, still looking down.

I walked over to her and sat next to her. She looked up but didn't say anything. "Um…let's see. Well, this is something that I just figured out. I think it's interesting that you, Elphaba, don't really have to try to be pretty. If you smile more often then maybe other people can look past your skin color and see that you're indeed pretty."

She scoffed. "No one will ever think of me as pretty."

I gently turned her face to me and I thought that I heard a little gasp but I ignored it. "Haven't you been listening to anything I've been saying? Elphaba, you _are_ pretty. And the other night, I know that you heard what I said about wanting people to care. Well, you have one person and that's me. I care about you Elphaba. Even though I may not show it all of the time." I smiled and she smiled again. I think that I could get used to that smile.

"No ones ever said that before. And to respond to what you said the other night: I do want people to care, just a little bit." I wrapped my arms around her for a long embrace. I felt her tense up a bit but she soon gave into the touch.

"Good night, Elphaba." I said pulling away from the hug. I gave her a kiss on her cheek and paused and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. I got up and climbed into my bed, turning off my lamp before closing my eyes. A few moments later I heard a voice whisper.

"Goodnight Glinda and thank you."

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? It really didn't flow with the song…but did I do alright? Please let me know. Thanks!**

**This story may not make much sense, because I was just writing out of my ass. You know, typing what I was thinking. Lol! **

**April**


End file.
